


Wenn Stark einen ebenbürtigen Gegner bekommt (Fury, Tony, OC)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hacking, Revenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Tony hätte sich nicht mit Fury anlegen sollen. Der Direktor kennt Leute die er mit Rache beauftragen kann.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 1





	Wenn Stark einen ebenbürtigen Gegner bekommt (Fury, Tony, OC)

Tony Stark hatte schon immer Probleme mit Autoritäten und Verboten. Regeln waren da um umgangen zu werden. Er würde sie nicht direkt brechen, er war ja kein Krimineller aber manchmal ließen sich die Dinge etwas freier interpretieren.  
Noch mehr Probleme hatte damit wenn es Geheimnisse gab. Zumindest wenn es die von anderen Leuten waren. Seine Geheimnisse, hauptsächlich die Baupläne seiner Erfindungen, hatte natürlich keiner ohne seine Erlaubnis zu kennen. Deshalb hatte er alle seine Dateien auch absolut sicher und unknackbar abgespeichert und zusätzlich war da noch JARVIS, als metaphorischer Wachhund.  
Was die Daten gewisser Regierungsorganisationen anging, wenn die nicht wollten das jemand sie lass, sollten sie sie besser sichern. Es gab immer ein Hintertürchen und wer zu dumm war es abzuschließen. Nun, selber Schuld. Fury hatte das Furymäßige Äquivalent eines Wutanfalls als er ihm dies genau so sagte. Hieß, er hatte ihn böse angestarrt und mit dunkler, gruselig, ruhiger Stimme gedroht, das er diese Worte eines Tages noch gegen ihn verwenden würde.  
Nun, egal. Es war eine leere Drohung und Tony stand zu seiner Meinung. Wer die Tür nicht zumachte brauchte sich nicht zu wundern wenn Streuner reinkamen und sich am Vorratsschrank bedienten. Das war zumindest Tonys Motto und daher hackte er sich fast schon regelmäßig bei SHIELD rein. Einfach um zu sehen was die Burschen gerade so trieben und ob sie nicht vielleicht irgendetwas von seiner Technologie in die Finger bekommen hatten und damit herumspielten. Er war der einzige der, verdammt nochmal, mit seinen Spielsachen spielen durfte!  
Natürlich versuchte SHIELD ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten und Fury drohte ihm regelmäßig aber tun konnten sie nicht viel. Erstens konnten sie es nicht einwandfrei nachweisen. Zweitens würden sie sich nie die Blöße geben immer und immer wieder überlisten worden zu sein. Und Drittens und am wichtigsten, Stark Industries war der Hauptgeldgeber von SHIELD. Ihm gehörte ein Großteil der Immobilen und wenigstens die Hälfte aller Anlagen und Ausrüstung war entweder von ihm entwickelt und gebaut oder zumindest war er daran beteiligt gewesen.  
SHIELD konnte ihm nichts und sollten sie es versuchen, würde er ihnen ganz schnell den Geldhahn zudrehen. Fury wusste das, deshalb würde es auch bei Drohungen bleiben, das wusste Tony.

***

Einerseits war Tony angepisst anderseits aber auch auf eine positive Weise herausgefordert. SHIELD hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft ihm die Sache schwieriger zu machen. Anscheinend hatten sie tatsächlich einen Weg gefunden ihre Geheimen Dateien und alles was damit zusammenhing so gut zu verstecken, dass er es nicht in ihren Systemen finden konnte.  
Selbst die Anwendungspfade waren verwischt und auch in anderen Programmen, die offensichtlich genutzt wurden um mit ihren super geheimen Daten und Informationen zu arbeiten, waren nur verstreute Teile zu finden.  
Abgesehen davon das er jetzt nur umso mehr wissen wollte woran SHIELD gerade arbeitete, dass sie sich solche Mühe gaben es unter Verschluss zu halten, wollte er auch wissen was dies für ein Sicherheitssystem war das sie nutzten. Und vor allem, wo sie es herhatten.  
Er saß die ganze Nacht daran bis er es schaffte, zumindest genug Puzzleteile aus den fragmentierten Datenhaufen zusammenzuklauben um herauszufinden, das SHIELD an etwas dran war das sie das Projekt „Enterprise“ nannten und irgendwie konnte Tony sich denken worum es da ging.  
Er war ein bisschen beleidigt das man ihn nicht eingeladen hatte daran mitzuwirken. Ganz ehrlich, wer wäre besser geeignet ein Raumschiff zu bauen als jemand, der nicht nur mal durch ein riesiges Wurmloch ans andere Ende der Galaxie und wieder zurückgeflogen war, sondern auch jederzeit wenn er es wollte mit seinem Anzug einen kleinen Tagesausflug zum Mond unternehmen konnte?  
Er würde mal ein Wörtchen mit Furylein reden müssen.  
Drei Tage später, nachdem Fury ihn mal wieder diesen Blick gegeben hatte und mysteriös meinte, er hätte ihn gewarnt, tauchten überall im Netz Videos auf.  
Videos von ihm, wie er damals vor unendlich langer Zeit den ersten Anzug baute und lernte damit umzugehen. Peinliche Videos in denen er die Kraft der Repulsatoren falsch einschätze und gegen Wände und Werkbänke flog, wie er nach seinem ersten Schwebeversuch in sein Auto krachte und von Dummy gelöscht wurde, nicht das er gebrannt hätte oder davon, wie er versuchte den damals noch ziemlich unhandlich und umständlichen Anzug an und auszuziehen.  
Irgendjemand hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft seine privaten Aufzeichnungen zu knacken! Gut sie hatten nicht die oberste Sicherheitsstufe aber verdammt! Und nochmals verdammt wenn er nicht genau wüsste wer es war.  
Einfach nur um zu zeigen das er sich weder einschüchtern, noch sonst wie kleinkriegen ließ, hackte er sich noch am selben Tag erneut in SHIELDS Server. Gleich nachdem er alle privaten Videos und Bilder sicher unterbrachte. Fehlte noch das die Videos, in denen er betrunken in seiner Werkstatt bastelte, auftauchte. Ein Masturbationsgerät mit Arc Antrieb... Was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht?  
Als er kurz drauf mit einem seiner alten Anzüge eine Runde durch New York drehte, meldete sich JARVIS.  
„Sir, jemand versucht soeben die Kontrolle über den Anzug zu übernehmen.“  
„Unmöglich J. Lass mal sehen.“ Leider war es doch Möglich, wie Tony kurz drauf feststellen musste, als er den geistigen Kampf, dessen genauen Verlauf nur ein hoch genialer Hacker hätte durchblicken können, verlor.  
Er saß ganze Fünfzehn Minuten hilflos in seiner Rüstung fest während diese zum Times Square flog und dort den Macarena tanzte, dessen Musik lautstark aus den eingebauten Lautsprechern drang. Es war in allen Nachrichten.  
Danach hielt er sich erst einmal von SHIELDs Servern fern. Natürlich nicht weil er Angst hatte oder so was. Davon konnte überhaupt keine Rede sein. Absolut nicht. Immerhin war er Tony Stark, Iron man, der Held der Nation.  
Aber er wollte vorbereitet sein. JARVIS brauchte ein Upgrade. Und er würde mal direkt mit Fury reden müssen.  
„Netter Tanz den sie da letzten vorgeführt haben Stark.“ Tony versuchte nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen während ihn Fury mit deutlichem Amüsement betrachtete.  
„Nun schaun sie doch nicht so beleidigt drein. Ich hatte sie gewarnt. Legen sie sich nicht mit mir an Stark, sonst haben sie früher oder später ein Messer im Rücken.“  
„Wie haben sies gemacht. Wen haben sie angeheuert der... Niemand kackt meine Sicherheitssysteme, klar?“ Tony konnte es nicht mehr halten, leider bestand Furys einzige Reaktion aus einem überheblichem Blick.  
„Nun, einer offensichtlich schon.“  
„Das war mein Anzug Fury, mit mir drin. Wenn sie mir nochmal so an die Wäsche gehen, ich schwöre, ich grab solange bis ich was richtig peinliches über sie raus finden.“  
„Drohen sie mir besser nicht Stark. Glauben sie mir, sie mögen Genial und Innovativ und vermutlich einer der größten Erfinder seit Leonardo sein aber wenn es darum geht ein System zu infiltrieren, dann hab ich den bessern Mann. Und wie sie selbst einmal sagten, wer so dumm ist die Tür nicht richtig zuzumachen...“  
„Das werden wir noch sehen Fury.“ Damit stand Stark auf und ging. Der Krieg war offiziell eröffnet.

***

Es geschah nie etwas wirklich gefährliches. Die Bilder und Videos von seinen ersten Tests mit dem Protoanzug waren längst wieder aus dem Netz entfernt worden. Und selbst wenn nicht, es war zwar etwas peinlich aber schadete nicht. Eigentlich machte es ihn nur noch berühmter und beliebter.  
Die Tanzeinlage sorgte für einige Lacher aber niemand wusste das er zu diesem Zeitpunkt fremdgesteuert war, weshalb er sich rausreden konnte indem er sagte, er wollte einfach mal ein Paar Leute zum Lachen bringen. Immerhin war Lachen ja so gesund.  
Es tauchten andere Bilder auf, die meisten jedoch nicht öffentlich, sonder per Mail geschickt. Als Geschenk verpackt mit freundlichen Grüßen.  
Einmal übernahm wer auch immer die Steuerung der Beleuchtung im Haus. Er schaffte es sich ganze drei Minuten zu halten und den Tower wie einen Weinachtsaum blinken zu lassen, bevor Tony ihn erwischte und aus dem System rausschmiss.  
JARVIS war keine große Hilfe. Tony argwöhnte, dass sein Gegner es irgendwie geschafft hatte die K.I. Auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Vor allem nachdem J ihn darauf hinwies, das SHIELDs neuestes Mitglied immer nur reagierte. Es waren jedes mal Vergeltungsschläge gewesen, nachdem Tony sich unerlaubt bei SHIELD eingeklinkt hatte. Eine Rache, kein Angriff.  
Er erzählt Pepper davon, ihre Antwort darauf lässt ihn schmollen. Er war kein störrisches Kind das erzogen werden musste. Er würde Fury schon zeigen was es bedeutet sich mit einem Tony Stark anzulegen.  
Zwei Wochen darauf schien sich erneut jemand bei JARVIS eingeklinkt zu haben, was unmöglich sein sollte. Er hatte das gesamte System von Grund auf durchgearbeitet und jede noch so kleine Lücke die sich irgendwo auftat dichtgemacht. Und trotzdem.  
Auf allen Bildschirmen seiner Pcs und Taplets war ein Bild von Fury zu sehen. Oberkörperfrei, in einem String Tanga, was allein für sich schon überaus verstörend war. Die Kamerafahrt über das Bild machte die Sache keineswegs besser. Tony wollte wirklich wegsehen, besonders als es sich dem Tanga nährte aber es war auf grausame Weise faszinierend.  
Zum Glück rettete ihn Pepper aus seiner Schockstarre. Jetzt wusste er wenigsten wie sich Rehe fühlten, wenn sie das Licht eines Autos sahen. Leider war die Rettung nur von kurzer Dauer.  
„Tony? Warum sehe ich auf allen Fernsehern Direktor Fury, wie er in Slowmotion über einen Strand läuft?“ 

Als er Fury das nächste mal sah oder besser nicht sah, Gott er würde dem Mann nie wieder in die Augen sehen können ohne ES vor seinen geistigen Augen zu haben.  
Sich windend und sehr vernuschelt gestand er seine Niederlage ein und schwor, sich von SHIELDs Servern fernzuhalten, wenn Fury nur dafür sorgte das er nie wieder damit bestraft wurde. Fury nickte zufrieden. Vermutlich würde Stark diesen Schwur irgendwann wieder brechen aber darüber konnte man sich ein andermal Gedanken machen.  
Später in seinem Büro saß ihm eine junge Frau gegenüber. Sie sah aus wie eine typische Büroangstelle in grauem Hosenanzug. Aber stille Wasser sind bekanntlich tief.  
“Nun Miss Seegrund, betrachten sie mich als über alle Maßen beeindruckt. Die Gehaltserhöhung ist wie versprochen bewilligt. Ich würde jedoch zu gern wissen wie sie Stark dazu gebracht haben, derart zu kuschen.“  
„Es wäre besser sie wüssten es nicht. Anderenfalls müssten sie mich vermutlich umbringen.“


End file.
